do you have the time?
by wish-he-would-catch-me
Summary: channy goodness!  sonny has a secret and tawni knows all!   please review ;  might change rating and put it up for next chapter smuttyness?  tell me in the review :P


My first fan fic sorry if its not particularly good :P

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sonny With A Chance, not yet anyway mwahahaha

oh oh oh but I do own the song :) its called psychological rainstorm!

"sonny" Chad ranted, he always did this when he doesn't get his own way "pleaseee?", see?, there he goes again!

"wow, the almighty Chad Dylan Cooper said please" he also used his damn 'cute voice' which he knows gets to me, I suppose one little favour wont hurt, can it?

NO my brain shouted NO NO NO!!! but my heart was screaming YES! YES! YES! YES! So I had to do what I have always done, listen to my heart.

Its not allays the best solution but I need to know where I stand with him and well quite frankly this is the best chance to find out.

Butterflies were attacking my insides as I plucked up the courage to answer him, just as I looked up he lifted my chin and starred into my deep brown eyes as I became lost in his azure ones we moved closer and closer THIS IS IT I heard my brain and heart simultaneously sing.

So close, and yet so far, as we leaned in tawni was trying to unlock the door to the dressing room and made me and Chad both jump out of our skin, he turned a bright crimson and walked swiftly out of the other door, opened it, turned around, winked at me and smiled "pick you up at eight" he smirked and silently closed the door.

"coming tawni I said and ran to unlock the door when she got in I wish I hadn't of opened it.

"why was the door locked ms Munroe?" she giggled, obviously she must have heard some of the conversation, I panicked,

"ummm.. I was just practising my new song"

picking up my guitar I strummed a few notes after a few notes I sang

"I'm building an immunity to your lies!,

this could be what I've been dreading all of this time

and its not a crime I've been waiting for this to happen,

you know its just my destiny,

moving towards me

maybe I should move out the way?,

Its just a pshycological rainstorm!

Brewing in my mind,

taking over my senses

, flooding my whole life!"

I stopped, seeing the look on tawni's face " so what time is he picking you up?"

she knows.

"who?, what?, tawni I don't know what you are on about!"

OK this isn't going to work, plan b, beg for her forgiveness, she was my best friend, even though we used to hate each other, after her heel broke at an award ceremony and I helped repair it with grandma Monroes secret 'cow glue' it gave us a basic ground for us to work on and ever since we've been inseparable.

I don't want to ruin that, just for Chad, mmmnnnn Chad his eyes are like two pools of.... no sonny concentrate!

"eight" I smiled carefully, hoping for a good response, but before she could even say anything I blurted out " how did you know?"

"zora" she stated simply, "don't worry she hasn't told anyone but me, she only told me because I couldn't get into the room"

"vents?" I cringed , she nodded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, wait it kind of was.

"I'm so sorry tawni I just couldn't say no" was my best excuse "he asked me out on a 'fake' date to get rid of some girl who has been stalking him".

She smiled innocently "and you agreed?", boy she was gonna drag this out well here I go, "yeah, kind of.." I tailed off knowing what her next question would be.

"kind of ?" yep, I know tawni alright, "he was about to kiss me before you interrupted.." I looked at her with a stern but smiley face, "..and then walked out winked and told me he will be her at eight"

I squealed with delight on the last few syllables, looked down at my watch and noticed that the time was now 6:30, crap better get ready!

Tawni stared at me shocked, but then returned to her 'perky' self, "In my wardrobe I have the perfect outfit for you, I knew you would need it so when I went out,I got you a 'sonnyesqe' outfit that would make you look great and hid it for when I knew this would happen" she gave me a 'told you so' smile and walked toward her massive purple wardrobe and pulled out a short black dress with netting underneath so it wasn't too short.

My jaw dropped, thinking this was as good as it gets and then she showed me the shoes, slim black sling backs with a small bow on the front.


End file.
